nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 240: Current Agony
Current Agony (話 現在のひと悶着 Hanashi Genzai no Hito Monchaku) is the two-hundred fortieth chapter of the Nanbaka Web Manga. Synopsis Fuji-san and Kusatsu are invited to Building 13's game room for a foot bath. Tsukumo receives boxes from Hanzou Hattori as a method of persuading him to return as Ninja Kamikaze. Kenshirou Yozakura is Shin Sauzando's assistant, who finds common ground with him. Summary Fuji-san and Kusatsu are invited to Building 13's game room to come to a foot bath and they arrive. Kusatsu says "It's wonderful.", while Fuji-san says "So, this is Building 13's game room." before entering the game room. They enter, with Fuji-san saying "Uno! We're here!" and Kusatsu saying "Is it set up yet?". Uno replies, saying "Yeah, I had it installed on the balcony". Kusatsu and Fuji-san say "Wow!! It's finally here!", as they see the foot bath. They put their feet into the bath, with Fuji-san saying "It was pretty expensive, but it was worth it." and Kusatsu saying "This is the perfect way to soak your feet." Upa comes and questions, "What were you thinking, installing such a big thing in the game room? I can't believe you wasted your money on that". Fuji-san turns around with an "Ah?". Whilst both of them ignore Upa's comments, Kusatsu asks Upa, "What!? If you want, you can soak your feet too." and Fuji-san asks Upa if he wants to join. Upa responds with "Don't you hear me?! That thing is tacky! I'll never get in.". Meanwhile, Qi is on the other side of the foot bath and says "Hey, it does feel pretty nice. It's relaxing.", while Upa shouts at Qi, saying "You haven't done anything to deserve a foot bath, you trash!". Upset, Qi responds with "I'm not trash.". Kusatsu then picks Upa up, calling him "such an angry little guy", while Upa responds with "Ahhg", when Kusatsu picks him up. Kusatsu then tells him "If you get stressed, you can come and relax here.", much to Upa's dismay, so he responds saying "I'll never go in!! It's stupid!!". With an intense glare, Fuji-san looks at Upa and said "Stupid...?". Upa joins, with Qi and Liang saying "Upa's being obedient!!", much to their surprise, and Upa says "I had to do it." Upa enjoys the bath, saying "I guess it does feel good.". Kusatsu asks Upa and Qi "Do you want some buns to eat?" and Qi replies with "Yes, thank you.". Meanwhile, the chapter continues on to the situation Honey and Jyugo are faced with. Honey says to Jyugo, "Ha... ha" "Why you?" "...is". Jyugo says "Ah?" and Honey says "It's an ultra rare book. There's only a limited amount. Ninja Kamikaze super picture scroll scroll (full edition).". "Why do you have those? Explain!", Honey says to Jyugo. Annoyed, Jyugo replies with "Tsukumo gave it to me. He got it from his manager or something.". Honey adds on, saying "Also, this is autographed!" and Jyugo replies with "Haa yes, I thought it was a custom to write your signature. I thought about leaving it on the shelf.". Honey says "You don't know how to manipulate a a treasure properly. You don't know the value of a product, you dumb bastard.". Jyugo says "I would never let a guy like you see it!!" and Honey replies with "Ah! The hell did ya say!? You're going overboard. Give it to me already." and Jyugo declines, saying "No.". Annoyed, Honey snatches the book away from Jyugo. Jyugo is surprised, and Honey says "Too easy.". Jyugo's hand transforms into blades, attempting to take the book back, and Honey says "Your knife is harmless!" and Jyugo tells him "Shut up!". Musashi, reading another one of the books, says "Ooh, there was a full version.". Trois comforts Tsukumo, saying "It's hard to be popular. I understand how you feel." and Tsukumo says "It's all Hattori's fault.". Hattori says "Don't blame me for it.". The chapter shows a scene from before: "Once again, he sent me more editions.", Tsukumo says, where there are boxes full of editions, with a note from Hattori to Tsukumo on the boxes, pinned using sticky tape, the note saying "Read these and remember the old days. Ninja Kamikaze!". Meanwhile, the chapter continues on to the situation Kenshirou Yozakura and Shin Sauzando are faced with. Kenshirou says "It's nice to meet you." to Shin. Shin yells to Kiji, "What do you mean he's going to be my assistant?!" and Kiji replies, "It would only be natural you have an assistant to keep yourself in check after everything that's happened. And you're also selfish." and says "In case you forgot, he can't work in the first place because Dread injured him. I think he'd do well as your assistant". Kiji then says, "Who do you think is the fault? You're not going to get away with it again." to Shin, Character Appearances Category:Chapters